legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Discarded Seal of Ivan the Terrible
The Discarded Seal of Ivan the Terrible is the 97th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. It was the 87th episode to be aired. The teams had to cross over two inflatable lilypads using a plank; if either one falls, both players must start over. One of the most fearful Czars of Old Russia was Ivan the Terrible. He was a gifted soldier and a powerful leader who built an empire out of a series of independent kingdoms. He built the famous onion domes of St. Basil's Cathedral in Moscow. But Legend has it that he wasn't always Ivan the Terrible. One day, he summoned his faithful advisor, Crankov. "Crankov, I don't get enough respect around here." "What the heck you talkin' about, you nitwit?" "I need a tougher title than "Ivan the Kind"; people take advantage of my kindness." "What kindness? So you gave me a Kingdom in the mountains; I deserved it! As a matter of fact, I would've preferred a summer palace in Minsk." "Maybe something scary like, "Ivan the Horrible." "Yecch!" "Ivan the Miserable." "Double yecch! "Ivan the Awful?" "That's terrible— that's it: "Ivan the Terrible"! Crankov, you're a genius. I shall have a new seal made immediately, and you shall have the old one as a souvenir. "Umm, about that palace in Minsk..." From that day forward, Ivan the Kind became Ivan the Terrible. But soon, he began to live up to his name. Crankov was exiled, and the Royal Seal ended up in The Temple The Green Monkeys consist of Elisa, a volleyball player who wants to be a pediatrician and Travis, a soccer player who wants to be a doctor (Kirk even suggested that they open a practice together). The Orange Iguanas consist of Ashley, a horseback rider who wants to be the first female president of the United States (Kirk wants her to lower taxes if she gets in office) and Jimmy, a basketball player who also wants to be a firefighter. Spelling "Terrible" (Pop-Up Tunnel) Just like Crankov, Ashley & Elisa must find a new name for Ivan; on the table are several nametags, with six of them containing the three syllables which compose the word "terrible". When Kirk gave the signal, both girls would go under the table, pop up in its holes and find the first syllables of "terrible", then come back to the starting point and place it in the proper order. Whoever completed "terrible" within 60 seconds would win; in a close competition, Elisa won with 30 seconds remaining, awarding the Green Monkeys a half-Pendant (Ashley only had two syllables of three). Army of Qazan (Bowling Slingshot) After a long and hard battle, Ivan conquered the neighboring kingdom of Qazan; before Jimmy & Travis were four soldiers from Qazan's army, and when Kirk gave the signal, they would use their slingshot to shoot down a soldier. Whoever toppled all four soldiers within 60 seconds would win; Jimmy had trouble early on with the slingshot, only getting two targets. On the other hand, Travis was much more adept with the slingshot, knocking over all of the targets with 9 seconds remaining, granting the Green Monkeys another half-Pendant. Onion Domes of St. Basil's Cathedral (Rubber Ring Toss) St. Basil's Cathedral was notably decorated by Ivan with onion domes; when Kirk gave the signal, the girls would throw a stone ring to the boys, who would fly over to the trio of pillars, then drop them on before getting another. The first team to get a ring on all three pillars within 60 seconds would win; the Green Monkeys won with 23 seconds remaining, giving them two pendants, shutting out the Orange Iguanas (who only had one ring over the pillars). Travis went first, choosing to enter The Crypt. In The Pit of the Pendulum, he knocked down the column and successfully made it back to the platform. He proceeded into the Chamber of the Sacred Markers (the only door that opened) and met his first guard. After completing the objective, Travis headed down into the Tomb of the Headless Kings and continued across the bottom floor. In the Quicksand Bog, Travis wisely used the ladder to gain access into the shrine of the silver monkey. He was quickly removed after grabbing the base with 1:14 remaining. It was his supportive team mate, Elisa's turn. Kirk was correct when he said "It's going to be close". After a slight delay, Elisa completed the Silver Monkey and advanced into the Room of the Ancient Warriors. Unfortunately, Elisa met a temple guard in the first suit of armor, which failed to open the door. Time expired as before she tried the last suit. They overall did a solid job in the temple but the brutal layout killed victory. * The was the second and final episode where a team of Green Monkeys attempted to retrieve an artifact placed in the Top of the Central Shaft. The first episode was The Very Tall Turban of Ahmad Baba. * This was the second of four episodes where a contestant was able to pull themselves back to the platform in the Pit of the Pendulum. The first episode was The Much-Heralded Helmet of Sir Gawain and the next two episodes were The Red Sash of Tokugawa Ieyasu and The Jewel-Encrusted Egg of Catherine the Great. * In the Tomb of the Headless Kings after Travis pulled two of the vines, the screaming sound played twice while the pulling sounds were delayed. * When one of the Headless Kings gets his head on and says "I'm Alive", he did not glow. * This was the only episode in season 3 that a team other than the Orange Iguanas went for an artifact in the The King's Storeroom. * This episode's Temple Run is often called one of the most unfair runs in the show's history due to the rooms the contestants had to go though to reach the seal and the placement of the Temple Guards. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Layout XV Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Shaft Top Category:Green/Orange/Purple/Silver Category:Green Monkeys vs. Orange Iguanas Category:Green Monkeys Category:2 Pendants Category:Male Going First Category:Team Run Category:Loss Category:Ran out of Time Category:Consecutive Teams in the Steps of Knowledge Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs Category:Three Guards Encountered Category:Temple Game Shutouts